


The Truth Untold

by Polskapika



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, M/M, Sad, Sad Keith (Voltron), Unrequited Love, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polskapika/pseuds/Polskapika
Summary: Keith reflects his feelings of Lance.





	The Truth Untold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I got inspiration from bts truth untold I do not own the lyrics in between the plot that is bts glorious sand tear jerk song.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This garden is filled  
With blossoming loneliness  
I tied myself  
To this sand castle filled with thorns  
What is your name?  
Do you even have a place to go?  
Oh could you tell me?  
I saw you hiding in this garden  
And I know  
Your heat is real  
Your hand picks the blue flowers  
I want to hold it but...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Keith POV:   
Today was the day I had told myself. I would tell the man that I want that I love him so much. However that shattered in a heartbeat when I saw him kiss the girl of his dreams. Flashback :**It’s been two years since I had finally returned to Voltron yet he still stood their looking even more beautiful as a blue rose in a garden. His sun kissed tan skin glowed in as he stood their gapping at my return. However his eyes looked dead as if he was wearing a mask of pain. How come no one else noticed this? I walked passed him trying to hide my embarrassment by growling and walking away from him.** Flashback end  
I wish I had the courage to tell him right there and then of my undying feelings for him but yet again I am a coward. Maybe I did deserve this fate.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is my destiny  
Don’t smile on me  
Light on me  
Because I can’t go to you  
There’s no name to call  
You know that I can’t  
Show you me  
Give you me  
I can’t show you my weakness  
So I’m putting on a mask to go see you  
But I still want you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Keith pov:   
I’ve seen the way they give each other’s looks however maybe Allura’s love was fake. She did break up with Lotor not that long ago. Yet that innocent smile that he had when he asked me about asking Allura out I could not say no to it. Then I saw him reach out of my hearts grasp. But I’ll do anything for him to smile everyday even if it means not being with me. Why did I not tell him sooner that he’s my everything?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A flower that resembles you  
Blossomed in this garden of loneliness  
I wanted to give it to you  
As I take off this stupid mask  
But I know  
This can’t go on forever  
I must hide  
Because I’m ugly  
I’m afraid  
So pathetic  
I’m so afraid  
In the end, will you leave me too?  
So I’m putting on a mask to go see you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Keith POV:   
Everyday I saw them together cuddling, hugging, and making out. They were inseparable, everyone thought they were cute together. I had to hide my feelings by putting on the same mask I held for him for years however the mask slowly started to crack . He came up to me after the meeting and we reflected on how we grew up. It felt the same moment when I cradled him in my arms. However once he left the room everything became somber and lonely again. I left and went into my room thinking.He deserves her not me. The hero always gets the princess not the stupid half monster. I sobbed to myself that night. Why do I love him still?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What I can do is  
To make a pretty flower  
That resembles you  
Blossom in this garden, in this world  
Then breathe as the person you know  
But I still want you  
I still want you  
Maybe back then  
If I had just a little more  
Courage  
And stood before you  
Would everything be different now?  
I’m crying  
At this sandcastle  
That’s disappearing  
And breaking down  
As I look at this broken mask  
And I still want you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Keith POV:   
I started to grow more and more distant from everyone. This mask that I had finally shattered I almost cried in front of him. I went outside and found a purple dying rose. It was once probably very beautiful. I sat there tearing up over the flower looking as it’s petals fell one by one. I look as this rose and I realize that he could never be mine. It will never be him and me just him and her. Tears were flowing down my face as footsteps were inching in. But why do I still yearn for his love ?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
But I still want you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
______________END______________


End file.
